War of November 8th
The Battle of Chicago Mafia Gazette Managing Editor: William Randolf Hearst Editor in Chief: Carmela DeAngelis In the early hours of an Autumn Chicago morning, a lone mailman drove along his daily round on a route that took in the west side of the city's suburbs. A CPD statement confirmed that he'd just delivered a large brown parcel at an office building when he heard the gunfire. Across the street, two Chicago wise guys, Jester and Carlo-Falcone, had emerged from a social club after a night of gambling. The eyewitness confirmed that as Falcone, a known horse-trader, put a cigarette to his lips and turned to speak to his fellow mobster, their killers struck in a carefully planned ambush. A CPD source wouldn't confirm if either man was able to return fire. Both were pronounced dead at the scene at 7:27am local time. Some time in the following two hours, a number of gunmen entered a known Chicago bookie's office, controlled by God_Himself and the Cult, and shot dead two of the bookie Earners on the premises, Ladi-Bug and Raul. By the time Cult Capo CrystalClearly was shot dead in the same neigbourhood not more than thirty minutes later, it was clear that the Chicago outfit was under siege. Word began to spread around the city that Angelo "The King" DeCarlo, the leading LA crime figure, had tired of the Midwestern branch of the mob. Rumours varied, from concern at the operation of rackets that involved both families, through to rumours of a Vegas bar fight between the groups, through to the simple issue of respect. The Chicago guys were rumoured to dislike how the LA guys conducted themselves and vice versa and things had come to a head. DeCarlo was one of a number of LA mobsters that had been arrested, questioned and subsequently released without charge in relation to the murder of former Detroit leader CasperRyker, whose assasination four days earlier had gone largely unreported. As one of the "big five" leading underworld figures, Casper had been hit during a visit to New York after virtually all of his bodyguards had been bribed to quit protecting him. His murder was initially thought to have been linked to a dispute between LA and one of his men, Salvatus. However speculation also ran rife that Ryker, an aloof and somewhat divisive figure, had been clipped after a judgement from some or all of the other bosses that his time as leader has ran its course. Now the heat was being turned on Chicago, again by LA, as they ran through more Chicago members. Three more Wise Guys, including BobHardLuck, a known Chicago enforcer and Blue_Bird, a massage parlour owner, were shot dead. God's sub-crew leader, Trickyy, leader of Tricky's Angels, was also killed, as was Paige, a Chicago Made. With Chicago clearly getting the worst of it, something unexpected happened. Miami Consigliere Marco-Polo and Detroit Consigliere James-McElroy are rumoured to have held a high level meeting that included some of the top figures in both families, discussing the Chicago "problem." Polo, an easily underestimated but apparently shrewd figure, and McElroy, a tough and savvy operator, apparently concluded that LA's aggression needed to be curbed. Travelling to LA with a cadre of enforcers, an open street battle ensued as they ambushed the LA attackers, killing two Capos, two Made Men and a Wise Guy to even the score, with Chicago on the brink of disaster. Amongst the dead for LA included the right hand man to DeCarlo, Saul_Goodman, shot dead by Detroit Boss Stephanie-Aventus and Salvatore_Gionetti, a long serving Capo with the family, shot and killed by Saint, a McElroy triggerman with a well-established reputation for violence. Winky and RiccardoNieto, Made Men, also died. As the bullets continued to fly and multiple bodyguards died in a fight involving a largely unprecedented three family heads, DeCarlo killed Saint and was then mortally wounded during an exchange of fire with McElroy. DeCarlo's death didn't stop the fighting, as his top lieutenants joined the fight and both sides continued to trade fire, Detroit Boss Stephanie-Aventus and LA Capo Petrucci squaring off. Petrucci was killed, making it three LA Capos downed, as was Jimmy "The Saint" Peppers from Miami and Echo from LA, both Mades. Stephanie-Aventus was finally hit through the gunsmoke by Citizen, as she and DeaderMan both fired shots at each other, DeaderMan also dying in the confusion. The Chicago/Detroit/Miami alliance hit back, killing VincenzoTiberi from LA. But LA had another Boss, the fearsome Citizen, who'd been standing toe-to-toe with all-comers all through the gunfight. Chicago enforcer MalcolmX was also involved in the fighting, appearing and disappearing. A source confirmed that it was he who killed Citizen. When pressed on this question and whether he'd been shot at during a door-stepped interview outside a Chicago Speakeasy, MalcolmX confirmed: "I kill my enemies too fast, so I only gave them a few shots. My first shot killed Citizen's bodyguard, my second shot killed him dead." With Citizen downed, it looked like the end was near for LA and yet still the fight continued, BillyBadAss, a Made Man from Chicago, was dropped and the fight carried to Denver, where LA lost Cederic, a Made Man, and Blackheart, the fourth and last of the LA captains to die. The war finally ended when MrRager from LA was downed in Denver, but not before killing Miami Wise Guy Frankie-Frazier. We also asked MalcolmX if he could confirm rumours that it was he who shot and killed MrRager, effectively ending the last of the LA opposition. He replied simply:http://mafia.org/news-newspaper-read.php?id=28 "MalcolmX will always hit his mark." Before laughing. We closed by asking him: How do you see the future? Were you glad from the help from Miami and Detroit? MalcolmX: Yes I am still thankful for the help from Miami and Detroit and as for the future I dont know. I just know as long as I'm still alive Chicago will be safe." Francesco_Sanili was the only LA rank known to have been given a pass, reportedly at the behest of James-McElroy with a view to him continuing to run an operation in LA. It's unknown if aged LA mobster Aphex, currently on the run, will also be allowed to live. Where it leaves the mob right now is anyone's guess, but as our next report will show, several top meetings have already taken place to determine how they go forward after a bout of fierce fighting and many deaths.[1] Notes & References 1. http://mafia.org/news-newspaper-read.php?id=28